The New Malfoy
by WitandAmbition
Summary: Ron Weasley is expecting his first grandchild... and the other grandfather is Draco Malfoy. Ron's greatest fear has come to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

If Ron Weasley had been told he would one day be related to Draco Malfoy, he probably would have submitted that person to an asylum… after punching him first for even suggesting the idea.

It was a good thing that Harry sat between the two men in the waiting room. As Rose's favorite uncle and her godfather, she had requested that he be there for the birth of her first child. Hermione was trying to get ahold of Hugo, and so it was just the three of them sitting in silence. Ron was left to sink into his own thoughts.

Rose and Scorpius had chosen not to find out the gender of the baby beforehand. Personally, Ron was hoping it would be a girl with Rose's bright red hair, but he was more curious about the baby's possible name. The couple had been extremely quiet about that.

Then Ron came to a horrible realization: His grandchild would be a _Malfoy_. If Scorpius and Rose chose to keep the family tradition inherited from the Blacks, then the baby would be named after some sort of celestial body. What if it was named for Draco? Ron would never hear the end of it.

"Are you alright, mate?" Harry asked him. "You look a bit peaky."

"Fine," Ron muttered, ignoring Draco's smirk.

 _Rosie is a smart girl,_ Ron told himself. _She wouldn't do that._

 _But she went and married a Malfoy,_ his mind whispered back to him. _Obviously she's a bit insane._

Ron Weasley, heralded as one of the heroes of the Wizarding War, wanted to burst into tears and wished Hermione would come back and use her impeccable logic to comfort him.

* * *

"Why's it taking so long?" Hugo complained.

"The first one is usually the hardest," Hermione murmured without looking up from her book. "What do you think of the name Aquila for a girl?"

"It's a bit gender-neutral," said Draco, "but I like it."

Ron glared at him for daring to have an opinion. He then glared at the book in Hermione's lap. Why did she have to bring her old astronomy book? He had never been so disappointed in his wife, and that included the time she tried to cook… Actually, that had been pretty funny. Until then, he didn't know someone could burn broth.

"Hydra and Hydrus could be good if they have twins," Hermione continued.

"Only if one of them is a girl," said Draco. "Otherwise it should be Castor and Pollux."

"Sounds like bullocks," Ron muttered under his breath, and felt extremely gratified when Harry snickered.

"What was that, dear?" Hermione asked.

He was saved from having to answer as Scorpius burst out of the delivery room, beaming with happiness, and Ron prepared himself for the news that his grandchild would have the worst name since Albus Severus Potter. Although in Harry's defense, he'd only told Snape's portrait that as a joke, forgetting how fast the portraits spread gossip, and poor Albus Rubeus Potter had borne the brunt of jokes since then, but what would happen to Ron's own poor…

"It's a boy!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Cygnus Ronald Malfoy."

Ron froze, barely paying attention to Rose's shriek from inside the room. She had the lungs to match any other Weasley.

"Scorpius! You were supposed to let _me_ tell them!"

Grimacing, Scorpius ran back into the room, and the family followed him despite the Healer protesting that only four people were allowed in at a time. Sometimes it paid to be a Weasley.

His heart swelled with joy as he beheld the baby in Rose's arms. Even the few blond hairs on the baby's head couldn't dampen his happiness.

This was the best day of Ron's life. The baby had been named after _him,_ not Draco. He could get over the fact that the boy bore another constellation name. In his heart, the baby would always be his little Ronnie.

"Doesn't Cygnus mean 'swan'?" asked Harry.

Draco sniffed. "It's my grandfather's name, Potter. Don't you dare mock it."

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Ron announced. "Right, Ronnie?"

"Cygnus, Dad," Rose said. "His name is Cygnus."

Hermione, who had taken it upon herself to be the first to hold Ronnie, looked at their daughter in fond exasperation. "Best get used to it, hun."

* * *

 **AN:** Um... sorry not sorry for the Snape bashing. It just comes naturally to me, and it somehow always manages to finagle its way in.


	2. Extra

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims to ownership.**

One thing that Ron would forever be thankful for was the year he shared an apartment with Harry. Ron's family would have starved otherwise, or they would be eating take-out for every meal.

"Now do I add it?" five-year-old Ryan asked.

Ron nodded. "But be careful," he warned. "Don't touch the stove or the pan."

He watched as Ryan tapped the egg hard enough to crack it. More yoke ended up on the counter and sizzling on the stove than in the pan, but nevertheless Ron kept handing his grandson more eggs until there was enough to serve all five of the grandchildren. He'd decided to keep breakfast simple today with only scrambled eggs and bacon, since this was the first time Ryan had ever been allowed to help in cooking.

"I want to help!" Ron's youngest grandson piped up.

"You know the rules, Jack," Ron said as he prepared the bacon. "Not until you're five."

The four-year-old pouted and crossed his arms.

At that moment, Hermione entered the kitchen with Annie in her arms. She looked at Jack and immediately surmised the situation.

"Come on, John," said Hermione. "How about you help me set the table?"

"Okay," Jack sighed, stretching out his arms for her to pick him up. She set Annie in the highchair before lifting him off the counter.

Ron called the other two in for breakfast, and Ronnie and Juliet appeared in the doorway moments later. Juliet's nose wrinkled when she noticed Ryan still standing on the stool.

"I'm not eating anything Orion made," she announced.

Ron suppressed a sigh. Every day the seven-year-old was starting to sound more like Rose. While Ronnie practically doted on his two younger siblings, Juliet felt the need to make everything a competition between her and Ryan.

"Just try it, Julie," Ron urged.

"Even Anne likes it," Hermione added, ignoring how the baby was mushing the eggs onto the table rather than eating them.

"And I helped him," Ron continued. "Are you saying that my cooking is bad?"

Juliet huffed as she reluctantly piled some eggs onto her plate. He noticed that she took more bacon in proportion, but decided not to push the issue. Though Juliet took more after her mother, she had the ability to have a meltdown of Scorpius' level. Ron wasn't about to ruin his morning with a sulking Malfoy.

Sometimes being a grandfather was really hard.

"I don't know how Harry can handle twelve of them," he muttered to Hermione when the children began to talk, or rather fight, together.

Hermione smiled inanely as she served Annie. "That's why we stopped at two kids," she murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

A long time ago, Ron had been disappointed in that decision, but over time he had grown appreciate Hermione's wise choice. He wouldn't change anything about his life, not even his relation to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **AN:** In case it wasn't clear, Scorose's children are Ronnie (Cygnus), Juliet (Ron doesn't have a problem with this one, but sometimes he'll call her Julie), and Ryan (Orion). The other two are Hugo's kids, Jack (John) and Annie (Anne).


End file.
